Their Married Life
by ToothyTaylor21
Summary: Sonny and Chad finally decided to get married. But what will happen after the wedding? I know it doesn't sound good but it is. Read and Review. Please. It is good.
1. Mrs Cooper

NOPOV

Sonny was walking down the hall of her Malibu mansion when her phone began to _Moooooo_. "Hello?"

"Hey sis. How is Hollywood?" Holly, her older sister, asked.

"Fine, fine." A smile creped over Sonny's face.

"Well that's great. I once again am so sorry I missed you wedding." Holly's voice got really apologetic.

"Holly, that's fine. I've missed things for you. I missed the party mom threw you before you got married."

"But that was nothing."

"It's okay. Look I've got to go fix dinner. I'll talk to you later."

"You promise?"

"Promise." Sonny hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket. She finished her walk to the kitchen and went straight to the room where they kept their food. She looked around hoping to find noodles. When her eyes caught the red box in the far corner she hurried to grab it.

She walked out of the room and began to prepare dinner for two. Sonny was fixing noodles with gravy and meatballs. It was one of her favorites.

Sonny now started getting napkins, forks, knives, cups, and plates set out. Right after she finished with the silverware the home phone began to ring. She hurried to answer it.

Once more she answered, "Hello?"

"Sonny!"

"Kim?"

"Don't tell me you forgot you little sister?"

"I didn't. How could I forget you?"

"You couldn't."

"So what's up?"  
"Well, I was just wanting to say that I am starting high school next year!"

"No way! You are already that old huh?"

"Are you calling me old?"

"Why would I say that? I'm by far older than you."

"Good point."

"Any advice?" Sonny gave her little sister some advice about high school and what to watch out for. "Hey, how are things going for you?" Kim was beginning to sound noisy.

"Noisy much?"

"Sorry, I was trying to stop that." Right after Kim spoke Sonny heard the door open and then close while.

"It's fine. We are doing great."

"That's good. Did you know that well mom was… mom is…. mom's…"

"Can you please hurry up I am about to eat?"

"Oh sorry. Well mom is kinda sick right now. She has the flu. And dad is going on a business trip that he can't get out of so I was wondering if I could come visit you and bring Jake with me?"

"Sweetheart, I'll have to get back to you on that. When?"

"Tuesday."

"I'll call you later. Alright, bye."

Sonny hung up, she was happy to have heard from both her sisters in the same day. If only every week was like this. She missed her family dearly and wanted to see them all again. Especially Jake since she hadn't seen him since he was in first grade and now he was in third.

"So what is for dinner?" her husband asked walking into the room and over to the table. Sonny smiled. "Sorry, I was just fixing dinner for myself since you seem to never be home since you have had all those premieres for your movie."

"Hey, watch it. You're gonna mess my hair up."

"Is that all you care about still?"

"No, you matter more."

"How sweet. Get yourself some meatballs, noodles, and gravy. You are serving yourself."

"Fine, if you insist." Sonny grabbed herself a heap of noodles and smothered them in gravy and added four meat balls to the pile. He had about the same, "I haven't ever seen you eat that much. Ever."

Sonny began to blush, "I just got hungry." He laughed and sat down at the counter since it wasn't as big as their dining table in the other room.

It was a comfortable silence while they ate. The only sounds made were when someone was chewing or when my stomach growled. "Wow, someone really was hungry," her husband finally said. "You're a movie star yet you eat so much."

Can you guess who she is married to?

"I'm still growing you know?"

"Maybe I am too. Okay that might not be true."

Chad laughed and stuffed more noodles in his mouth. "Sweetie, can I ask you something?"

Chad turned his head and nodded so he wouldn't have to open his mouth. "Kim called and said my mom had the flu and dad was going away on a business trip. She asked if her and Jake could come and stay with us for a few days. Can they?"

Chad shrugged, "Sure. But only if you want them to. I don't care. We have enough room for them." Sonny gave him a big hug in return before rinsing her dishes off. "Wait when will they be coming?" Chad asked standing up from his seat. "Tuesday."

"That's in two days?"

"Yeah, but we don't have anything to clean up besides the kitchen, living room, they won't be in out room, the bathrooms. That's about it."

"Fine, I'll take tomorrow off to help clean the house."

"Aren't we going to hire someone?"

"It's fine. We don't need to."

Sonny yawned, "Well I'm gonna head on up to bed. See you tomorrow. Chad bent down and gave Sonny a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to watch TV in the other room while she went upstairs to bed.


	2. Chad Can Clean?

CPOV

The next morning at nine o'clock I was up and out of bed getting dressed for a cleaning day. Oh joy! I knew that Sonny was looking forward to seeing her younger siblings and I didn't mind. The only part I hated was that we had to clean up although it wasn't too dirty; it wasn't the cleanest. I walked back into our bedroom and found Sonny wearing one of my old t-shirts and a pair of red sweatpants. Even though it was just sweats she still looked great in them.

Sonny had already had a shower and I had taken one after her so now we were ready to get down to business. "Good morning, Sonshine." I gave her a big hug then led her downstairs. I already had the mop, broom, vacuum, dust rags, and all our cleaning utensils set out. "I hope this is what you were looking for."

Sonny laughed, "Alright take one of these dusters and wipe of the surface of all the objects. I'll clean the windows. For thirty minutes we didn't say anything while I whipped off all the surfaces in our living room. After both of us had finished she took the vacuum and began to vacuum the carpet while I swept and moped the kitchen floor.

By lunch time we were half way done. Sonny looked exhausted and like she wanted to pass out. For lunch Sonny threw together a few pieces of bread and ham to fix us ham sandwiches. After all that work they tasted really good.

Now we finished cleaning the inside of the house when we had to go outside and clean the yard. "Alright, Chad. You are our lucky winner. You get to mow the yard. I'll pull the weeds out of the garden."

I had some knowledge she might have forgotten, "You don't need to do the windows. They got cleaned a week ago." She smiled realizing that we had just marked off a major To Do from our To Do List.

When I finally found our old lawn mower, seeing as we never used it anymore since we always hired someone to clean our house, I turned the key and backed it out of the garage. When I got around the front yard I began mowing. After a minute I heard Sonny yell, "CHAD! CHAD!" I stopped the mower and turned around to look at her laughing, "You don't have the mower on silly." When I looked at the path I thought I was mowing I realized it hadn't done any good. I turned the lawn mower around and got back to the beginning, "Okay so how do you get the mower to work?"

Once again Sonny laughed, "You hit the orange button. When I looked down I saw that there was an orange button above the key slot. It had a big M on it. I felt really stupid now. "Okay so I guess you never had to mow your own lawns, or clean you house when you were younger?" I looked at her and said, "Nope. I was always directing movies." She laughed for the third time then turned back around to finish weeding the flowers.

After finishing mowing the yard we went inside. Our work for the day was done. Once inside, I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV turning it to the sports channel hoping to catch a baseball game. Sonny walked by me and began to head up the stairs. "Where do you think you are going?" I asked. She yawned, "I'm going to take a shower really fast. Then I am going to meet Tawni and Zora at Sal' Pierce for dinner. So I hope you can fix something for yourself or call in something to eat."

After about an hour of baseball I got bored and headed upstairs to our bedroom. Sonny was standing in front of the full length mirror twirling in a dark blue dress. It was a halter and had a V neck in it. She looked stunning. When she saw me in the mirror she began to blush, "Do you like it or is it too much?" I laughed. She always cared about what I thought, "It looks wonderful on you." She walked away from the mirror and into our master bath. After a few minutes she came back out and had her makeup on and earrings in. Before she could leave I gave her a kiss and walked her downstairs. After sitting on the couch together for a few minutes the door bell rang. Sonny jumped up to get it but I beat her to it. "Hello. You two look great." Tawni and Zora stood in the door frame. Tawni flashed her white pearls at me and Zora squealed, "Sonny!" Right after that Sonny shimmied past me and out the door waving back a goodbye before getting in the passenger side of Tawni's car.


	3. Sal’ Pierce

SPOV  
Once at the restaurant, Sal' Pierce, we went straight in through the front doors and headed for the back of the restaurant following behind our server. Tawni took the seat facing out the window and I took the other window view. Zora smiled sliding into the seat in front of the window. After leaving to get out waters we flipped open the menus and decided on what we would get.

"So Tawni how is everything with you and Brandon?" Sonny asked smiling at her blonde friend. Tawni smiled back, "We are doing great. I have a date with him tomorrow and that night we are flying to New York for a visit to his folks." I couldn't be happier for her. I remembered when Chad and I were dating. Everything had been so much fun for us. We had enjoyed going to a bunch of different places to visit.

I quickly looked at Zora, "Any guys in the picture?"

"Nope, I'm not into the whole love thing." Because of that Tawni and me began to laugh. "That's what you say now but in a little while you won't feel that way anymore." Tawni said.

After some more chit chat we finally got our food. Tawni got a rack of lamb, Zora ordered a chicken breast (she loved anything that was chicken), and I got a steak. After an hour of eating and small chat we finally paid and left Sal' Pierce. From there we headed down to the beach. When we arrived the moon was shining across the water.

It was very peaceful. We grabbed a huge blanket from the trunk and spread it out on the sand while watching the waves crash against the shore. The three of us sat in silence while mesmerized by the waves. Finally, after thirty minutes Zora spoke, "You know I don't get it. Why do you want to get married Tawni?"

Immediately I snapped my head over to Tawni. She was smiling, "Because if you look at Chad and Sonny you notice that they seem so happy. I want that life for me. I want to live out my happily ever after with Brandon." Before I could stop myself I asked, "Has he pulled out the ring yet?" Tawni frowned, "No."

I spoke hoping to comfort her, "That doesn't mean he won't." A smile crept back onto her face, "Maybe he will. Hopefully."

After that we sat in more silence until I finally asked, "So how is the movie about a normal girl living in Kentucky who meets her twin brother going?" Zora smiled, "It's great. We are done with it. Now we are waiting for them to release it to theaters."

"That's great Zora. Tawni any parts you are playing recently?" Tawni frowned, "No, I got that big audition coming up. Everyone I have talked to says that I will get it no matter what. If I get it then I get to go to Europe for a little while to shoot it. They said Brandon could come with me. So I'll be happy." Now Zora was the one cheering, "Way to go Tawni! I haven't got to shoot one out of the country yet."

I laughed and so did Tawni. Before we knew it we were running around chasing each other trying to get each other soaked. When Tawni got my feet in the water Zora charged us only to fall straight into the water when Tawni pushed her at me and I knocked her down so I could stay up. Zora laughed and so did Tawni. After a little more chasing I finally quite exhausted. It wasn't long before they did the same.

After we dried Zora off we got back into Tawni's car and they drove me home. "Have fun! Don't forget to call me if anything comes up while I am away." Tawni yelled out the window while backing out of our drive. Zora waved out the window and smiled at me. I loved my friends because they didn't have to pretend to be something they aren't. They are so much fun and it would be hard to change that.


	4. The Grand Tour

NOPOV

The next day Chad returned to work leaving Sonny to pick up her siblings from the airport. He had an audition coming up for a big movie also. It might even be the same one Tawni was hoping to be in. At three that afternoon Sonny meet Kim and Jake at the airport. When the two saw her they ran straight up to her. After knowing it was her they gave her huge hugs. "Where s Chad?" Kim asked looking around expecting to see him. Sonny laughed, "Expected us both didn't you. Sorry but Chad had to work today. He was going to take off if he could but he wasn't able to. I hope you understand." Jake shook his head yes.

Once they arrived home Sonny gave them the grand tour. "Okay, follow me and I will show you were everything is. Over there is the living room, that door leads to the kitchen which leads outside again. On the other wall of the kitchen you have an opening to the dining room. The bathroom is through that door. These are the stairs going down, these going up. Farther down this hall you have a two guest bedrooms, neither of yours, and a family room. Now downstairs we have your bedrooms. Kim, yours is on the right at the end of the hall. Jake, yours is the closest door to the stairs. Between your rooms we have another living room and a mini kitchen with a mini dining room. Plus another bedroom. Back upstairs is our master bedroom, a small kitchen, a balcony, the porch, a living room, and another family room. Now I'll take you all back to your rooms and let you unpack your stuff."

After about an hour Kim finally walked back upstairs and found Sonny cooking dinner in the kitchen. "Sonny can I help?" Sonny smiled a big smile and said, "Sure. Take the lettuce there and pull pieces that are good into that bowl. Now…" She was cut off by Kim saying, "I know how to fix a salad." Sonny laughed, "Yeah fix a main salad then I will tell you what to do from there. Don't add any dressing. Just lettuce." Kim did as she was told while Sonny grilled hamburger patties.

After the girls finished dinner Jake came running upstairs, "Dinner ready?" Kim laughed and pointed to the bread signaling almost. Before the bread finished Chad arrived walking in to find everyone in the kitchen waiting for dinner to be ready. "Smells good." After returning from hanging up his coat he stood next to Sonny, "Alright you three may go first." Kim and Jake placed food on their plates before standing waiting for directions of where to sit. Sonny laughed and pointed to the glass table in the corner. After she had her food she waited on Chad who was right behind her.

Dinner consisted of hamburger steak, corn, salad, and bread. Once everyone had finished their food Chad took the dishes and cleaned them off in the sink before returning to the group in the living room. Sonny was sitting on the floor, "So when do you two return home?" Kim responded, "In two days." Before Sonny or Chad could say anything Jake asked, "Are you going to be working during the next two days?" This question was directed to Chad who answered, "No. I took a break off."

The rest of the night flew by while the four played games that Chad had bought at the store on his way home.


	5. Should She Be Happy or Not?

CPOV

When I finally woke up it was ten o'clock. Sonny was nowhere in sight. I stood up throwing my shirt back on and headed downstairs sitting at the counter in the kitchen. She looked like she knew something, from her looks it looked like she wasn't sure if she should be happy or not. "Is everything okay?" I asked coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her shoulders. Apparently I surprised her because she jumped at my voice. "Oh Chad, I didn't see you. Can you make pancakes for breakfast?"

I smiled. I knew she loved my pancakes and if I must say so myself they were the best. I gathered my materials while she sat there running thoughts through her head.

How could I tell?

She always got this look in her face when she was thinking. And she was wearing it this morning. After thirty minutes Jake and Kim ran upstairs. They were wearing their pajamas I could tell from the batmen all over Jake's shirt. Kim had on an old shirt that must have belonged to one of her older sisters.

By the time I finished fixing the pancakes I served everyone their food. From the looks on Kim and Jake's faces I could tell that they thought they were out of this world.

*************************************SPOV****************************************

That afternoon we took them to the amusement park a little while away. When we arrived Chad bought us all passes. When we got inside Kim and Jake decided to go to the fire ride first. When they got in line I sat down on a bench. I felt like I could be sick. Chad turned around and saw me. He quickly rushed over next to me, "Are you okay honey?" I put on a fake smile and began to act, "Yeah I just don't wanna go on that many rides today." He gave me a strange look but walked away. I knew he knew something was up but he didn't know exactly what.

After several other roller coasters. Chad finally suggested we do something that I was willing to do. But no sooner had he said that then I ran off to the bathroom afraid I was about to be sick. After ten minutes I heard Kim walk in and ask if I was okay. I said yeah I just was feeling sick this morning and she nodded walking back out with me only to say, "Sonny just has the stomach virus. She'll be okay." Chad and Jake took that as an answer and headed off together to go on a ride neither Kim nor me wanted to ride.

"So, looks like you are sick." Kim said looking me over really fast.

"Yeah just stomach sickness that's all."

"Is it really? Because I think it is something else, just that _right now_ your stomach hurts."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I think you are pregnant just like Holly. Because one you are acting weird, and you are sick like she is."

"Holly is pregnant?"

"Yeah she just announced it? Did you not know?"

"No I didn't. Look I'm not pregnant so forget about it."

"Are you sure you aren't because something tells me you are."

"Fine, alright fine. I'm pregnant. Alright I'll admit it. I'm pregnant. Get over it. It isn't anything."

"It isn't anything? I would say being pregnant is something."

"You have a point. But it will be fine."

"Yeah it will be fine. You'll be pregnant. Have the baby in nine months, then you'll be a mommy and Chad will be a daddy. But you do realize you can't cover it up?"  
"I know. Just I don't know how to tell Chad. If I tell him then he won't do his movie and if I don't then he will but if something happens he won't be here.

"Sonny, I think that having him here is more important. Anyone could understand that. You better tell him or I'll bring it up."

"Fine I will tell him."

"Good. Now here they come."

"I'm not telling him in front of you and Jake though."

"But you will while we are here. Because otherwise I won't know if you have."

"Fine. So how was the ride?"  
"It was great, we had fun." Chad said slipping his arm around my waist giving me a squeeze. Jake asked, "Are you feeling better yet?"

Kim laughed, "You can't normally get over stomach sickness that fast. Besides it is getting late. I think it might be time we get going." Sonny smiled, "Sorry to ruin your day."

Chad turned to look at her, "You didn't ruin our day. Now quit saying that." Chad led them back to his car. "Who wants to go somewhere and eat?"

All three hands shot up in the air.


	6. Stop Breathing Down my Neck

NOPOV

Kim and Jake had finally flown back to Wisconsin after spending time with Sonny and Chad in Hollywood. That night Sonny walked out of the bathroom wearing a red cami and gray shorty shorts. Chad saw her and walked over to give her a big hug. So did you have fun, aside from the stomach sickness. Sonny smiled. Kim never knew that Sonny hadn't told Chad but maybe now was a good time.

"Chad?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"I need to tell you something."

"Did you not have fun?"

"That's not it. I don't have the stomach flu."  
"You faked that?"

"No! Gosh, you never listen to me."

"What? I always listen to you."

"No you don't. Chad, stop breathing down my neck."

"Um… I'm all the way over here on the other side of the room."

"Chad, I'm sorry."

"What is wrong with you? All of a sudden you get all emotional."

"Chad listen to me."

"I am."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Chad now looked dumbfounded.

"I'm pregnant, Chad."

Chad didn't respond he just stood in the same position he had been in for forever.

Finally he snapped out of it, "That's why you have an attitude problem, and are sick at your stomach. That's why you've been acting weird. Sweetie we are going to have a baby." After the word baby, Chad ran over and spun her around the room. Sonny smiled, "Yeah but you have that movie."

Chad stopped, "No I don't not anymore."

"But," she was cut off when he kissed her lips. "Don't say anything. It's okay. I'll have plenty of other opportunities to be in a movie. So don't worry." Finally Sonny began to smile all she wanted to.

The next morning at breakfast Chad wouldn't let her fix anything. He wouldn't let her do anything herself. Everything he wanted to do for her. "Chad I'm not a baby." Sonny complained. "I know you aren't but you are pregnant with _our_ baby. Ours! I don't want you to have to do anything." He quickly pecked her lips. "But I can do things for myself right now. Maybe not late but right now I can." Chad frowned, "Fine, but late I'm taking care of you."

Sonny smiled, "Deal. Hey we better get ready. You have that premiere to go to tonight."

"We are going to that?"

"How else are we going to say we are going to have a baby?"

"Um… good point. Aright we'll get ready."

Chad walked up stairs with Sonny in front of him holding her belly. Before she closed the bathroom door to change into one of her many dresses Chad said, "This is going to be exciting!"


	7. It's Not all About Me, You and

NOPOV

Chad and Sonny arrived at the awards show in one of his many cars. When she stepped out he helped her hoping to make sure she didn't get hurt. When they slowly made their way down the red carpet people behind ropes began to scream, "There she is!" "Look at that cute couple!" "Smile! Over Here" "That's the girl who was on So Random!"

Chad and Sonny walked up and an interviewer walked up to them, "So this is the lovely couple who married very few years ago?" Chad and Sonny nodded while giving each other's hands a squeeze. "I just love seeing you all grown up." she cooed. Once inside more paparazzi attacked them. They finally took their seats and waited.

During the awards show Chad was awarded many awards. He even got best male actor. But some other male took home best actor over all since he couldn't get both. But still Chad was happy. Four awards from the end he looked over and saw Sonny clutching at her stomach like it was bothering her. He reached over to place his hand on her stomach while wrapping his other one around her shoulders to give her a squeeze.

By the time the awards show was over, Chad and Sonny took their time to get out. Sonny was not in a hurry to stand up so Chad waited on her to get to feeling better. When they finally made their way out one reporter for a news show walked over to them and began asking questions, "So what is in the future for you two?" Chad smiled while pulling Sonny closer to him, "As of recently we are expecting a baby." When they saw everyone in earshot freeze and get quiet they knew they had put everyone into shock.

"We were not planning on having kids at the time but we still got them." Sonny smiled while taking a step away from Chad. When she saw Tawni, standing in shock, a few feet away she hurried to make her way over to her.

"Tawni! Listen I wanted to tell you just I couldn't catch you and this was the easiest way for us to let the world know. Sonny tried to apologize but Tawni didn't care. She gave Sonny a big hug then said, "Now why in the world would want to do that stupid movie?" Sonny gave her a begging look hoping her friend wouldn't drop out, "Tawni, please do the film for me. Chad already quiet to be with me. I don't need you to do the same."

Tawni let out a small laugh, "It's not all about me. It's you and I'm getting married." After this Tawni stuck her hand out in front of Sonny who let her mouth open before she gave her friend a hug. "That's great."

"What's great?" Chad said at the same time as Nico, Grady, and Zora who had walked over to see their old cast mates. Sonny smiled and pointed at Tawni's finger. Chad let a smile form on his lips before replying, "Tawni that's great! So Brandon finally bought you a ring?" When Chad finished everyone but Sonny looked at him with shocked expressions.

"You actually listen to someone else besides yourself or Sonny?" Grady asked.

"Yeah, I think Sonny taught me to do that." Chad responded popping his collar. Sonny rolled her eyes before she heard Tawni say, "As much as I _love_ the attention, I think Sonny and Chad deserve more. Did you hear that she is pregnant?" When the other three heard the word pregnant they froze completely.

"Guys? Is something wrong?" Sonny asked a little worried.

"No, that's great. I just didn't expect to hear it so soon." Zora said.

"I thought I would be dead before you ever had a baby." Nico sighed.

"Well sorry but we can't do anything about it now." Chad said wrapping his arms around Sonny once more. Sonny yawned, "I think I am going to go home and sleep so if you all don't mind to stop gawking, I will leave."

The rest of her old cast smiled while Chad led her away. Before they could get out the door Tawni stopped them to ask them a question, "Can I be the godmother?"

Sonny and Chad began laughing, "Sure. Just can I get my sleep?" Chad laughed before waving goodbye to Tawni letting her know she could. If they hadn't turned their heads around so soon they would have seen her clap and jump up and down while fake screaming YES!


	8. WHACK!

NOPOV

Last night had been rough on Sonny. She had sat in front of a toilet the whole time while Chad held her hair out of her face. This all happened after the show when they arrived home. By noon that afternoon the two were finally waking up since they had been lacking sleep from the previous night. Chad woke up before Sonny so he jumped up and took a shower. When he finished getting dressed he heard something in the other room. When he walked into his bedroom Sonny was throwing on a hoodie and getting ready to go downstairs. She looked more tired than he felt.

****************************************CPOV*************************************

When they arrived downstairs Sonny threw open the fridge door hitting me in the head. I fell to the floor in pain. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry sweetie." Sonny screamed bending down next to me. When she finally helped me up I thanked her. She pulled out two eggs and was about to crack the second one when I called out, "Sorry I have to leave early. So I won't be having an egg. Also, I won't be home for dinner tonight. I'll be home late so toodles." I hurried out the door before she could ask questions.

**************************************SPOV**************************************

Chad left before I could say anything. What was he doing? I didn't think he had a movie he was shooting? But maybe I was wrong. After finishing fixing my eggs I ate them. For the rest of the morning I watched TV until I decided that I was going to go outside and work on the pretty flower garden I had started when we first moved here.

I weeded out the flowers, which took most of my energy. Everything seemed harder now that I was pregnant. After weeding the flowers I picked off the dead bulbs and took some clippers to clip off some branches on the trees so that it would look prettier and not so big and heavy. This took the rest of my energy.

It took four hours just to do a few, used to be, simple tasks. Once I had gotten inside I went to lie down and soon fell asleep. I couldn't wait to see Chad again because everything is easier knowing that he would help me if something was wrong.


	9. Poor Matt

SPOV

Chad had a little movie he was working on which I had not known about. He had gone away for a few months to shoot it. While those months passed my belly had grown bigger and now I was not able to cover it up. Chad didn't know this though because his phone was never on. _Stupid phone. Stupid movie._ I couldn't wait for him to come back home.

My baby was due in four months, which seemed to last forever. Tawni wasn't getting married until after I had the baby that way I wouldn't be so pregnant at her wedding. The only thing I found exciting was that Holly and me were having our babies at about the same time.

Holly was flying in with her husband Matt today. I had arranged for a limo to pick them up since I didn't want to drive over to get them.

When they arrived I was shocked, they were early. Holly squealed, "Sonny! Oh my gosh! You still look great!" I responded with compliments. When they asked where Chad was I said he was working on a movie out of town. This seemed to make Holly a little upset.

Later that day when Holly and I had worn out we laid down on the couches in the living room and let Matt wait on us hand and foot. It was funny when Holly would ask for her feet massaged because he seemed to not want to touch her feet. Poor Matt.

The three days they were in town were fun. When you had time to spend with someone time flew. Finally the day after they left Chad returned home with the movie done. He seemed different in a way. Something had changed while he was away and I didn't know exactly what. "Sonny, can you please fix me something to eat." Chad begged from the couch while watching an episode that he was in. I rolled my eyes but did as he asked. Now I knew what was wrong. He was cocky and self centered again.

"Chad, can you come in here please?"

"What? But I'm on TV!" Chad slowly made his way into the kitchen, he wasn't happy I had him get off the couch.

"Chad, you aren't the one who is pregnant. When I went shopping with Tawni I wore two different shoes because I couldn't see my feet. It is hard to do anything anymore because I can't reach as much stuff now that my belly is so huge. Since you are back you need to start taking care of me. When I first told you I had to convince you to let me do stuff by myself until I really needed you. Well now I need you!"

Chad rolled his eyes, "You know no other girl I know nags me like this."

"Because they aren't pregnant with your baby and having to do everything alone."

"I'm sure other women have to do the same thing."

"Chad but you are supposed to help me."

"Look at the time, I gotta run. Catch you later."

"Chad! Not so fast. Where do you think you are going?"

He frowned, "I have someone I need to meet with."

"CHAD!"

"Fine, Amber called earlier and wanted me to have dinner with her."

"Amber! Amber?"

"She's a friend."

"I never heard you mention her before."

"Well we meet while I was working on the film."

"Whatever. I don't need to waste my time."

"You are right, you don't need to. Because you are wasting mine too."

"Fine, I wont't"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Just leave I'm wasting your time remember."

"Fine!" Chad screamed slamming the front door. I grabbed my cell phone and called Tawni. "Hello?"

"Tawni,"

"Yep that's me."

"Can you come by I need help?"

"I'm on my way."


	10. Jealous

NOPOV

"He's seeing another girl?" Tawni screeched.

"He keeps having dates with this Amber girl several nights a week. He is never home anymore"

"I can't believe this. He gets you pregnant then leaves you. Why I ought to…"

"Tawni, no."

"Fine I won't.

"Look I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be okay. You might want to talk to him though."

"Okay Tawni."

"My work here is done." She smiled while walking out the door.

That night when Chad came home from one of his many dates with Amber I spoke up, "Chad we need to talk." Chad walked over and sat on the chair across from me, "Sweetie what is it?"

I sighed, "You are always on a date with Amber. You are never home. You are always with Amber. Who is this Amber girl? I have yet to meet her." Chad sighed, "Chill Sonny. You act like you are jealous."

Sonny began to get mad, "I am not jealous of some Amber. You just are always spending your time with her instead of with you _pregnant_ wife."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Listen, Amber is one of my good friends. I met her while I was filming and we are just friends. You know you really are jealous."  
"Maybe I should be when you spend all your time with her instead of here with me."  
"What is there to do here? You are pregnant."

"You could help me or be with me. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever, you know you are jealous."

"Chad Dylan Cooper I am not jealous!"

"Sonny Monroe, you are jealous. I could spend my time with you if I wanted to."

"I'm not Sonny Monroe anymore. I am Sonny Cooper, Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper. So are you saying you don't want to spend your time with me?"

"Sweetie I am not saying that."

Sonny felt tears rolling down her cheeks, "You know something? I don't care anymore. I don't care. I really wanted a happy family but I don't know if that is possible anymore. We used to be happy, but then when you meet Amber, everything changed. She was the center of your world. She had all your attention."

*************************************NOPOV*****************************************

Chad sighed then stormed out of the room. He couldn't take anymore of this. He had to get out of here.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number in his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey meet me at Grangers."

"Okay see you there."

He walked out the door leaving Sonny inside crying.


End file.
